


DoubleTroublePlusOne

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher!Gabriel, married, sam is a LoL streamer too, set in britain bc how do american school, teacher!au, teacher!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo, Charlie and Ash think their drama professor Gabriel has the hots for their English teacher, Mr Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoubleTroublePlusOne

**Author's Note:**

> Came from this tumblr prompt: Can you please write something about teacher!sabriel where every one wants them to be together and are betting on it but they don't know that they are actually married and like have a kid and one day one of their classes find out in a funny way

Mr Winchester was the teacher that all the teenage girls had a crush on. He was tall, smart, with soft kind eyes that consoled many an upset teenager when their school work got too much for them. He was the Head of the English department, only teaching the GCSE classes. Every student who was taught by him loved him, especially the way he was so calm and patient.

The complete opposite was true for the Drama teacher, Professor Novak. If they hadn’t shared a surname, no one would have believed the over enthusiastic teacher was related to the Maths teacher, Mr Novak with his deep voice and silent glares reserved for those with late homework. Professor Novak was completely  _ insane.  _ (well, according to the students. A year 11 would often lean over to a year 7 to tell them this before they went into his class for the first time.) In reality, he was just extremely passionate about his job and the subject he taught. To those in his GCSE and A Level classes he insisted they call him Gabriel, because having trust in your fellow actors was, in his mind, the key component to a good production. 

 “Mornin’ Gabriel!” One of the year 13 boys called as he walked into the drama studio, waving at his golden haired teacher, who was sitting at his desk, laptop balanced on his knees. 

 “Wha? Oh, morning Ash! You feeling better than yesterday?” Ash nodded, dumping his bag in the corner as Gabriel put the laptop on his desk, heading over to hand the student back his coursework and talk him through his mistakes.

One of the things that everyone knew about Professor Novak was that he loved pranks, the more elaborate the better, and as long as no one got hurt then everything was fair game. Ash and his sister Jo were the main two students who would pull pranks back against the teacher, each time taking another step up the ladder into the realm of downright ridiculous. This time however, they were going for a 10 on the risk scale. As Ash distracted Gabriel with his coursework Jo snuck behind the blackout curtains around the corner of the room to the open and unguarded laptop. She crouched in front of it, slipping her memory drive into the slot to load up a picture of her and Ash making finger guns at the camera. Praying that his Facebook was logged in on the machine, she opened Google Chrome.

The first thing she saw were the 8 most frequent tabs. The school website, Facebook, Twitter, all the usual tabs, except one. Twitch. She frowned, looking over her shoulder to see what was happening behind her. Ash and Gabriel had gone into his office through one of the doors. She jumped onto Facebook to post the picture with the caption of  _ YOUR MOVE OLD MAN :D  _ then back onto a New Tab screen, clicking on Twitch. His account loaded up. A live streaming website, mainly for games. Huh. She moved the cursor around the page until she found the streamers he followed, mainly to see what kind of things he watched - could be useful knowledge to get him an actual meaningful Christmas gift. She sighed quietly when she saw he only followed one person, but as she was about to close the Internet she recognised the username.

_ SWinchester83 _

She shut Google Chrome with a grin on her face, plans already forming in her head. She knew who S. Winchester was, and this just proved her and Charlie’s theory that the drama teacher had the hots for the English teacher. Why else would he follow his game stream? Noting down the username she stood up, sneaking back around the room to leave again, right before Gabriel and Ash came back into the room. 

 “So, I just need to be less informal and I’ll go up like 10 more marks?” Gabriel nodded in agreement, popping a piece of chewing gum into his mouth and chewing, looking around the studio. 

 “Yeah, tha’s right. Jo ill today?” As he spoke, Jo strode back into the room, red-haired Charlie at her elbow, both grinning like the cats that got the cream. Gabriel’s eyebrows both raised slowly at the sight, not trusting either of them. “What have you done?”

 “Wouldn’t you like to know Teach. Shall we get into the drama or are we gonna stand around and wag chins huh?” Charlie threw her bag onto Ash’s before turning back to Gabriel.

**~*~**

Sam yawned widely, answering the texts he’d gotten from Dean during his lunch break. As he did, one of his English students, Jo Harvelle, strolled into the room. 

 “Jo? Everything okay with your coursework?” She nodded, sitting down at one of the desks at the front, leaning both elbows on it and grinning at her teacher. Oh this didn’t bode well. 

 “Everything’s fine Sir! I was just… see, I got this drama project right from Gab- Professor Novak, and I needed to interview certain people about their loved ones.” She swung her feet as she spoke, a smirk twitching onto her lips. Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly, not trusting the prankster in the slightest. 

 “Oh? And you want to interview me?” Sam placed his phone down on his desk, locking it. She nodded and he sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Shoot.”

 “Do you got a crush on anyone?” She asked instantly and he chuckled, nodding. 

 “Indeed.” Her face lit up and she jumped out of her seat, running out of the door was a call of  _ ‘Thanks Sir that’s all I needed see you last lesson! _ ’ that just worried him. Picking up his phone again he loaded up the Facebook, laughing aloud when he saw the photo of Jo and Ash posted by ‘Gabriel’. He hit like, before scrolling on. 

**~*~**

Jo grabbed Ash’s hand, dragging him out the school gates, Charlie following them. 

 “So listen right Mr Winchester says he does have a crush on someone, and Gabriel follows his stream account, so that’s  _ got  _ to mean they have the hots for one another! I  _ told you  _ Ash that Gabriel wanted to bang Winchester, no one looks at someone else like that without wanting some.” Ash yanked his hand out of his sister’s grip and huffed through his nose, pushing a fiver into Charlie’s hand. No, they hadn’t been betting about their teachers being gay.

Okay maybe they had.

Either way, they went back to Charlie’s for their Friday sleepover, this time with a new mission. Make a Twitch account and watch Sam’s account, waiting for him to go Live and see if they can find out if Gabriel comes online too and drops any hints. Deciding an inconspicuous screenname for the three of them would be ‘DoubleTroublePlusOne’ - they made the account.

And then they waited. 

Leaving Charlie’s laptop open with the channel on, they switched the TV on, watching bad TV after bad TV until--

 “There! He’s going live!” Jo yelped, scrambling off Charlie’s lap to sit in front of the laptop, watching the whole screen fill with a webcam image of their English teacher in a Stanford shirt, hair swept back, glasses on the end of his nose. 

“Hey everyone, Sam here again, first stream of the weekend…” Other accounts in the chat began to pop up, an  _ IUnsunkTheTitanic  _ saying something about the staff meeting that day. Thinking about it, Ash remembered that Mr Roché  _ hated  _ the Celine Dion song… maybe this was a teacher wide thing? “Yes yes I know Balthy, I was absent from the staff meeting, but I needed to-” He paused, a noise from the other side of the room making him push his chair back and frown at someone off screen. 

 “Samshine?” A sleepy voice mumbled and all three teenage jaws dropped as Gabriel shuffled onto the screen in a shirt way too big for him and a hoodie that seemed the same size. 

 “Gabey? You okay there?” Sam’s voice was softer as he turned away from the microphone, slipping his headphones down and off so they hung around his neck. 

 “Fuckin’ nightmares ‘n’t it.” Gabriel mumbled, hand rubbing across his face as he spoke. Judging from his outfit and the way his hair was rumpled they guessed he’d just been asleep. 

 “Oh shit, you want me to delay the stream a little so I can come with you back to bed?” Gabriel nodded a little and Sam turned back to the camera again. “Okay guys, not sure if you heard that but I gotta delay the stream by a little bit, I’ll update the Twitter - link down below - when I can.” He leant a little closer to the screen, reading the chat. Ash quickly typed a short message in. 

_ > Is everything okay? :o < _

 “Yes uh… DoubleTroublePlusOne, everything’s fine, Gabe’s just having some trouble getting to sleep because nightmares and stuff so-” He stopped talking as Gabriel took his hand, kissing his fingertips softly to distract him. “Yeah I gotta go keep an eye on the Twitter to see when I’ll be back.” And with that, the webcam went off. 

They all blinked at one another, before Ash took matters into his own hands, pulling the laptop closer and scrolling down to the click the Twitter link, but also the FAQ. Another webpage loaded, the banner being a parge picture of Sam with the words  **SWINCHESTER83** written under it, questions underneath. 

 

**> What’s your name?**

Sam Winchester 

**> How old are you?**

83 is my birth year, you work it out

**> Who’s that guy with the gold hair who comes in sometimes?**

That is my adorable husband Gabriel :) we’ve been happily married for three years now. Sometimes I might delay/put off my streams because he need me for things, but he won’t get in the way too much.

 

 “Hold on - they’re  _ married? _ ” Charlie gasped over his shoulder, reading alongside. Ash nodded, skimreading the rest. 

 

**> Why is Gabriel seemingly always in pyjamas?**

Gabriel has a sleeping problem, meaning when we’re both home from work he catches up on missed sleep. He’ll come get me from streaming if he’s had nightmares and can’t get back to sleep without me there.

 

All three nodded a little in understanding, before closing the laptop and devising a plan.

**~*~**

Monday morning and they had Sam first for English. They all showed up early though, a little polka dot bag in Jo’s hands. Sam was already in there and he looked up from his marking as they came in. 

 “You three okay?” He asked and they nodded, heading over to place the bag on his desk. 

 “Yeah uh see, we found your Twitch channel, and yesterday we saw your thing and Gabriel and nightmares, so we got some lavender bags, ‘cause they help sleep y’see…” Jo trailed off, holding the bag out to Sam, who took it, a smile forming on his face. 

 “You - oh. Well uh, thank you, thank you seriously, he struggles with nightmares a lot and… yeah, I hope this can help. Between you guys and me? He had another hard night last night, go easy on him in your lesson today?”

**~*~**

Contrary to popular belief, Ash, Jo and Charlie were very good at keeping their teachers secret. In fact, the rest of the school didn’t find out until the year 13 prom, where the three of them invited Sam and Gabriel, mainly to watch the two men slow dance to  _ True Colours  _ by Phil Collins, but it was a sight worth seeing. Prom pictures spread through the school, the sought after ones being the picture of Sam and Gabriel with their eyes closed, Sam kissing Gabriel on the forehead. 

Sam’s year 12 class gave him the picture in an ornate frame as an end of year gift.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
